Seat cushion arrangements comprising a (fixed) first cushion member, a (movable) second cushion member being adjustable relative to the first cushion member and a seat depth adjustment device for adjusting the second cushion member relative to the first cushion member along a longitudinal adjustment axis are typically implemented in motor vehicle seats. The seat depth adjustment device then allows for adjustment of the second cushion member being located at the front of the seat. For adjusting the second cushion member and thus the seat depth of the motor vehicle seat the seat depth adjustment device may comprise a seat front part, for example in the form of cushion pan, a guiding member at the seat front part as well as an adjustment member to which the second cushion member is fastened and which is adjustable between a foremost position and rearmost position relative to the guiding member for adjusting the second cushion member relative to the first cushion member. The guiding member can be integrally formed with the seat front part or may be a separate component fixed to the seat front part. As for example disclosed in EP 1 984 206 B1 the adjustment member may be mounted to the guiding member and may slide along the guiding member driven by an electric drive motor of the seat depth adjustment device.
As for example disclosed in DE 10 2010 007 829 B4 the seat depth adjustment device may further comprise a flexible and/or textile trim member connected to both the first and second cushion members and covering a gap between the first and second cushion member at least in the foremost position of the adjustment member. The trim member thus covers the gap between the fixed first cushion member and the displaceable second cushion member. In the rearmost position of the adjustment member the trim member is at least partially retracted in the gap and thus mostly hidden from view.
For the adjustment of the trim member upon movement of the second cushion member relative to the first cushion member DE 10 2010 007 829 B4 proposes providing the seat depth adjustment device with an elastic member which is connected to the trim member and to the seat front part. The elastic member is configured to pull the trim member into the gap upon adjustment of the adjustment member from the foremost position towards the rearmost position. For pulling the trim member into the gap by means of the elastic member a rearmost portion of the adjustment member may act on the elastic member between two end sections of the elastic member at which two end sections the elastic member is connected to the trim member and the seat front part. Upon adjustment of the adjustment member from the foremost position towards the rearmost position the rearmost portion of the adjustment member acts on the elastic member thereby deflecting or bending the elastic member so that a tensile force is applied to the trim member for at least partially retracting the trim member into the gap. For connecting the elastic member to the seat front part DE 10 2010 007 829 B 4proposes using bolts.
In US 2015/0352980 B1 a seat depth adjustment device is disclosed in which a strap-like inelastic member is connected to the trim member. Furthermore, an additional elastic member in the form of a spring is provided which is connected to the inelastic member and to the seat front part.
The prior art seat cushion arrangements are rather complex, difficult to assemble and requiring rather much space at a seat structure to which the cushion arrangement is to be mounted.